Many electronic consumer products come with remote control devices. These remote control devices can communicate a variety of commands to the electronic product. With the rise in technological advancements to the electronic products, the remote control devices have become complex to operate. For example, modern television remote controls can include selection buttons for volume, channel selection, menu selection, and picture viewing. To operate the remote control, the user must take time away from the program he or she is watching to focus in on the buttons. This can be very distracting to a viewer.
In addition, many internet based services such as online shopping are now being provided through the television. Additional selection buttons such as keypad buttons must be included on the remote control device to accommodate these new services. The new selection buttons serve to increase the complexity as well as the cost of the remote control devices.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.